


I hate everything about you

by napolick



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Angst, Dark, Hate, Hate Sex, M/M, Obscene lexicon, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napolick/pseuds/napolick
Summary: — Возможно, я немного перестарался, детектив Рид. Считаю, что мое поведение, равное термину «ненависть» пошло вам на пользу, вы стали менее заносчивы, и процент нецензурной лексики в ваших разговорах снизился до рекордной отметки. Поздравляю.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 3





	I hate everything about you

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально работа была опубликована на сайте Книга Фанфиков 18 июля 2018 года.

Помня о том, как Ричард набил ему морду, Гэвин не торопился лезть к оной железяке с разного рода доебами. Во-первых, с руки только-только сняли гипс, во-вторых — да пошел он к черту, мудак. После андроидского «признания в ненависти» Рид чувствовал себя странно, работать практически не мог — слишком много думал, но отнюдь не о нераскрытых делах. RK900 же вел себя вежливо и холодно, как обычно, словно ничего не произошло, а лицо человека разбилось само собой. «Споткнулся, упал, очнулся — гипс» или как оно там.

Детектив к собственному стыду начинал своего напарника побаиваться, что тут же было замечено Хэнком, мол, чего это ты не цепляешься к своему ведру? Только «своим» Ричарда детектив ни разу не считал. Ведра вообще в последнее время какие-то чересчур самостоятельные…

— Вы слишком много курите, детектив Рид, — гадским механическим голосом произнес RK900, замечая стоящего около полицейского участка напарника, в правой руке которого была сигарета, а в левой — стаканчик с горячим кофе. — Это плохо сказывается на вашем здоровье.

— Не хуже, чем твой кулак, поверь, жестянка. И знаешь, что? — Ричард наклонил голову влево. — Иди нахуй.

Такие разговоры и раньше не были редкостью, теперь же обрывались на несколько минут раньше. RK900, конечно, в указанный адрес не шел, а просто возвращался в участок и садился в кресло Гэвина. Данный фактик присмиревшего Рида не устраивал, как и существование андроида в принципе. Но сделать мужчина ничегошеньки не мог, даже пристрелить. За порчу новейшей модели андроида ему бы пришлось пахать на государство в неебически огромных количествах, скорее всего, всю оставшуюся жизнь. Что ж, вот и мотивация для курения… Гэвин бросил окурок на асфальт и растер ногой, намереваясь вернуться к своей работе.

Ненависть Ричарда, как оказалось, выражалась не только в ядовитых фразочках. Кофе, который совершенно случайно был вылит на макушку, был холодным, но чертовски неприятным. Рид оскалился, поднимаясь с места, сильно толкнул андроида, навалившись на него всем телом, правда, тот отступил только на шаг, а не грохнулся, ударившись об угол стола. Сотрудники завороженно смотрели на них, Хэнк, кажется, достал телефон и снимал происходящее на камеру. Всем, абсолютно всем было понятно, что кому-то сейчас настанет жопа.

Гэвину.

Потому что бить ведро с болтами больно, особенно в том случае, если оно отвечает тебе взаимностью. Детектив вновь получил вселенских размеров леща и корчился на полу, прижимая болящие руки к животу. Фаулер, выскочивший из своей конуры, прогавкал что-то ему, а не сраному андроиду, и это чертовски разозлило. Настолько, что шеф был послан туда же, куда и Ричард.

«Ты проебался, Гэвин», — услужливо заметил внутренний голос и, кажется, усмехнулся так, как бы сделал RK900, если бы мог испытывать подобные эмоции. Мультиварка, кстати, с невозмутимым видом соскребла Рида с пола и закинула на плечо. Сил сопротивляться не было, орать маты — тоже, мужчина повис на андроиде, чувствуя неприятные отголоски боли в животе. Да что ж это такое, ни в морду дать нормально, ни нахер послать!..

Очухался детектив только после повторно вылитой на голову жидкости, на этот раз — ледяной воды.

— Что за?.. — мотнул головой, оглядывая мужской туалет. Сидел Гэвин прямо под сушилкой для рук, которая тут же включилась и теперь обдавала голову теплым воздухом. Робот, стоящий напротив, чуть наклонился и, кажется, прожег в куртке дырку своими холодными глазами.

— Возможно, я немного перестарался, детектив Рид. Считаю, что мое поведение, равное термину «ненависть» пошло вам на пользу, вы стали менее заносчивы, и процент нецензурной лексики в ваших разговорах снизился до рекордной отметки. Поздравляю, — Гэвин мрачно посмотрел на растянувшего искусственные губы в хреновом подобии улыбки RK900 и сплюнул на пол. Не хватало только гребаного конфетти для стопроцентной абсурдности ситуации.

— Мата, говоришь, меньше стало? — протянул детектив, потрогав рукой почти высохшие волосы. — В таком случае иди в жопу, банка для гвоздей. Ты меня за-е-бал, — мужчина поднялся с пола, чуть не ударившись головой о сушилку, и вышел из туалета, оставив озадаченного RK900 в полном одиночестве. Или, судя по звуку в одной из кабинок, не совсем.

Оставшиеся часы на работе прошли почти незаметно, с одной-единственной разозлившей Рида деталькой: в одной из соцсетей он наткнулся на видео, снятое Андерсоном и моментально набирающее просмотры и лайки. «Как правильно употреблять кофе. Инструкция от андроида», — гласило название ролика, только за существование которого одного без пяти минут пенсионера ждала небесная кара. Гэвин с мстительным удовольствием тыкнул в кнопку дизлайка, замечая, что такая оценка была первой. Хэнк где-то в отдалении заржал, подозревая, кто именно не оценил его стараний.

Рид уже собирался уходить, даже выбросил стаканчики из-под кофе в маленькое пластиковое ведро под своим столом, как дорогу ему преградил RK900, встав у самого кресла. Гэвин, понимая, что драться с этой консервной банкой бесполезно, выдохнул какое-то матерное слово, повышая процент оных за день, и опустился обратно за стол. Ричард, как ему показалось, удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Детектив, не считаете ли вы, что пора… «Зарыть топор войны»? — спросил андроид, чуть наклонившись к напарнику. Мужчина глянул на RK900 недовольно, а потом неприятно улыбнулся.

— Говорящая мультиварка хочет со мной дружбы, да? Покурить вместе решил? Знаешь, что… — Гэвин подскочил с кресла, наступив прямо на чистые ботинки Ричарда, но тот вдруг схватил его за воротник, тряхнул и медленно, практически по слогам проговорил:

— Нет, нахер я не пойду, детектив Рид. Моя модель не предназначена для подобного времяпрепровождения, а вот ваша — очень даже.

Гэвин понял, что дело пахнет керосином в тот миг, когда его уткнули в спинку кресла, больно давя на спину. Стало страшно, слетевший с катушек тостер может сделать с ним что угодно, и вряд ли это обойдётся лишь переломанными пальцами. Мужчина попытался вырваться, но это привело лишь к тому, что робот как-то по-особенному ударил его, заставляя едва не потерять сознание. «Вы заставляете меня нарушать инструкции, — послышалось шипение сзади, и с задницы стащили штаны. — Я слышал, у людей есть поговорка, что если не входит через голову, войдет через зад!»

Риду очень сильно хотелось проломить череп тому человеку, который рассказал смысл этой чудной фразочки сбрендившему ведру с болтами… «А болт сейчас засунут в тебя», — промелькнула в голове мысль, тут же ставшая явью. Может быть, у андроида не было члена или чего еще, но длинные ровные пальцы вполне компенсировали сей недостаток. Гэвин взвыл подстреленной псиной, вырываясь, но его сильнее вдавили головой в кресло, а в задницу засунули сразу два пальца. О смазке не было и речи, Ричард будто мстил за все оскорбления и посылы, да так, что Гэвину хотелось немного сдохнуть. Разве могут андроиды мстить?.. Было гадко, сухие пальцы — сколько же их… — разорвали что-то внутри, заставляя детектива стонать от боли и обиды, от невозможности отдубасить охреневшего в край робота.

— Знаете, детектив, — послышалось позади, Рид сжал зубы, услышав противный хруст, — А мне нравится это поведение. Ненависть, — с этими словами RK900 вытащил пальцы и отпустил мужчину, который тут же опустился на пол, жмуря глаза от жжения в заднице. Мельком увидев испачканные в чем-то красном пальцы Ричарда, Гэвин всхлипнул совсем не по-мужски, признавая свое поражение. — Как-нибудь повторим.

Отчаянный вопль «нет!» был стерт с камер видеонаблюдения, как и все предшествующие ему события.


End file.
